Scion of the Shredder
"Scion of the Shredder" is the ninety-third episode of the animated series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003), which originally aired on February 4, 2006. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (John Campbell) *Splinter (Darren Dunstan) *Karai/The Shredder II Secondary Characters *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *April O'Neil (Veronica Taylor) *The Ancient One *Foot Clan **Foot Ninja **Foot Tech Ninja **Foot Elite **Scuba Foot Ninja **Shrednauts *Klunk Episode ''Voice-over introduction'' ---- Donatello: I've been worried a lot lately. For starters, I'm worried about the Foot. They're back ... and they're tougher than ever. And ... I'm worried about my brother, Leonardo. He's on a quest to parts unknown, and I'm worried he's not gonna find what he's been looking for. But mostly ... I'm worried that Leo won't find us alive when he gets back. Master Splinter tells me that I worry too much. Okay, you tell me. Should I be worried? ''Plot Synopsis'' ---- Open in the Turtle Lair. Don, Raph, and Mike ask Splinter when Leo will be return from his training mission with the Ancient One (it's now been two months since he's been gone). Splinter states that there is no way of knowing, they'll just have to remain patient. Cut to Leo as he meditates with the Ancient One. The Ancient One is startled by a vision of the Shredder's claws and he tells Leo that he must go as his family is in grave danger. Back at the Turtle Lair, Don’s security alarm system goes off - but it abruptly shuts down. This event bewilders the brainy Turtle as only his computer has the capability to turn off the alarms once they've gone off - unless someone has disabled them manually. Suddenly a group of Foot ninjas, Foot Tech Ninjas, and two large Shrednaughts crash through the front door. Master Splinter and the Turtles begin to battle their enemies and soon discover that the Foot are much stronger and faster than before. Our heroes realize that they’re outnumbered and overpowered and begin to back off. Just then, in a cloud of dust, the Shredder arrives with the Elite Guard! As the Shredder enters, Splinter and the Turtles can’t believe what they’re seeing. To their surprise, it isn't the original Shredder, but Karai wearing his armor. The Shredder's scion has come back to avenge the loss of her master (who was banished to an icy asteroid in deep space back in Episode 78). With that, the Foot attack even more forcefully. Don, Mikey, and Raph battle various Foot Ninjas and the destructive Shrednaughts while Splinter faces off with Karai. Karai claws the rodent's shoulder and then knocks him senseless. She then lifts him into the air and poises to deliver the killing blow. As Karai prepares to finish Splinter, Don leaps and kicks her away from his sensei. The Turtles decide to split up and get out of the lair. Don and Splinter jump into the Shell Sub, but as soon as they reach the Hudson River, we see that there are numerous Foot soldiers in scuba gear piloting personal subs that give chase. Mikey and Klunk (his cat) escape in the Turtle Tunneler with a Shrednaught in hot pursuit. Raph retreats into the elevator to the warehouse garage (along with three Foot ninjas that he must battle). Raphael barely makes it into the Battle Shell because more Foot are waiting topside, but he manages to escape and careens down the city streets. Inside the lair, Karai orders her minions to destroy what is left of the domicile. Cut to Don and Splinter in the Shell Sub. As they make their way through the water, the group of Foot scuba soldiers follow on their Ninja Sleds. The Shell Sub is seriously outgunned, so Donatello has to come up with a plan. The mutant tries to take the upper hand in the battle by briefly burying the sub in the sediment on the river's floor - once the pursuing Foot arrive above the Shell Sub's position, the vehicle jettisons from its position and sends the Foot reeling. Unfortunately the tactic is only a short-term solution and the villains soon reorganize and launch a new attack. The Foot fire their torpedoes into the fleeing ship and the Shell Sub begins to sink and then explodes. One of the Foot radios Karai and informs her that Donatello and Splinter have been destroyed. As Raph speeds down the street in the Battle Shell he is pursued by a Foot helicopter. The chopper launches two missiles that hit the Battle Shell, causing it to crash and burst into flames. The Foot pilot radios Karai and informs her that Raph has been eliminated. Meanwhile, Mikey continues to flee from the Shrednaught inside the Turtle Tunneler. As the Turtle recklessly rips through the sewers and subway tracks, the Shrednaught flies after him. The Mech launches missiles from its mini-cannon that decimate the Tunneler. The Mech pilot surveys the vehicle as it burns, radios Karai and announces that Mikey is finished. Cut to April in her shop the next morning. April stands at the counter as a mysterious stranger walks in. The visitor is Karai and she tells April to give Leo a message: the rest of the Turtles and Splinter are dead. With that, Karai gives April a sign that she picked up from the lair earlier. It's the "Sewer Sweet Sewer" sign, charred and battered. April looks in horror as Karai leaves the shop. Karai laughs evilly as thunder crashes down and the episode ends. Gallery * Scion of the Shredder/Gallery Quotes ''Donatello: Sorry. Leo's been gone for two months.'' ''Karai: Your sons destroyed my father, now I will repay them in kind! I begged Leonardo to let him go! But, he would not listen to reason!'' ''Splinter: It is you who has been blind to reason! Oroku Saki was a murderer! But, you will not allow yourself to see the truth!'' ''Karai: I see clearly, rat! And you will pay for what you have done to me!'' ''Splinter: I've reached out to you! I hoped that you would turn away from evil! But, I can see now that it has consumed you!'' ''Splinter: You are faster than your father, I will give you that. But, your dark heart will betray you, just as his did.'' ''Karai: You are not even worthy to speak of my father, rodent! I will silence your treacherous tongue once and for all!'' Trivia *Karai becomes the new Shredder. And as shown, she has become more brutal than her father, Oroku Saki. *The Turtles' lair is completely destroyed in this episode. Hamato Yoshi's orb, that was given to Splinter by Mr. Mortu in Secret Origins, Part 3 is destroyed, as well as Michelangelo's Battle Nexus Tournament trophy. *This episode introduces new costume designs for the Foot Ninja, Foot Tech Ninja, and Foot Elite which will continue to be used by the Foot up until the end of the Ninja Tribunal season. *Also the first appearance of the Shrednaught Foot Mechs. Video File:TMNT S04E15 Scion Of The Shredder External link *"Scion of the Shredder" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes